Return to You
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: Jason rode into town on his motorcycle, 1 year, after his break up with Courtney he was back in Port Charles to reclaim the women he left behind. Laison!


** Jason rode into town on his motorcycle, 1 year, after his break up with Courtney he was back in Port Charles to reclaim the women he left behind. Lasion!  
  
Jason knocked on his best friend's door. "Coming" Carly voice called. He door swung open, Carly stood holding a baby boy "Jase" she squealed. "Hi Carly" Jason smiled "Hi JC". He smiled at the small child Carly held "I'm so happy for you, Carly". "Thanks!" Carly smiled "What are you doing here?". "I came home, to find someone?" he answered. "Who?" Carly asked. "You don't know her" Was all Jason said. In his mind he though 'not like me!' Carly gave him a confused smile "Well it's great to have to have you back". "It's nice to be home" Jason confessed "I'm sorry about Sonny, Carly". "It's fine" Carly answered "Jax is a big help". It really annoyed Jason that Carly was going out with Jax but whatever made her happy. "How is Courtney?" he asked. "As well as you would expect" Carly nodded "Ill never forgive her for leaving you for AJ". "It's all right" Jason smiled "It wasn't meant to be". Carly raised her eyebrow "You should have stayed after the funeral, I only saw you for a second". "That`s the way I wanted it" Jason sighed. Sonny had died, 10 months before but it still felt like yesterday that he had found out. "Where is Jax?" Jason asked. "Around" Carly smiled "Want to come in?". "I would prefer not to!" Jason admitted, "Ill talk to you later, Carly". "You're staying?" Carly asked happily. "Only I find the person". "Who is it? Maybe I can help" Carly asked. "You wouldn't" Jason shook his head. "Well if they're anybody, they will be at the wedding!" Jason's face went confused "Who's wedding?' Carly sighed "Ric & Elizabeth!"  
  
"Elizabeth you look beautiful" Summer smiled warmly. "Thanks" Elizabeth said spinning around. Her long white dress sparkled. "Thank you so much, for asking me to be your bridesmaid". Elizabeth laughed "You're one of my best friend, who else would I ask?" "Nobody" Summer laughed "But you have to return the favor by being mine!" "Sure" Elizabeth smiled "So when is the big day". "Some time next winter" Summer sighed dreamily:" I can't wait to marry, Lucky". "I'm sure your wedding day will be perfect" Elizabeth replied "But today is my wedding day! I cannot believe I am getting married". "I can, Elizabeth your any man's dream girl, you desire some happiness". Elizabeth smiled and looked in the mirror. Her long brown hair was curled and framing her heart shaped face. Her dress was strapless, and sparkled under the lights. "You're the perfect, bride," A voice said. "Hey Alison" Elizabeth said to her other friend. "Elizabeth It's almost time" Alison commented "Whenever your ready". "One minute" Elizabeth smiled. Summer stood up, and walked over to Alison "Come out when you're ready". Elizabeth shook her head, and turned back to the mirror. Both blondes left, and Elizabeth stared. She did look like the perfect bride, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. The roar of a motor interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth rushed over to the window, and watched as a motorcycle flew by. Jason! Elizabeth though for a second. But she new it couldn't have been, Jason was god know where, and with God knows who. She was here, and she was going to walk up to her new husband, in a matter of minutes. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She would be married in a minute, and she had to stop thinking of him.  
  
Alison with red rose in hand, linked arms with her boyfriend Jack Ramsey and walked up the alse. She new Emily and Zander would be next. Elizabeth watched in fear, and knew Lucky and Summer would be next. Then her! She would walk up that alse a girl, then walk down a women, and that scared her half to death. Lucky turned a winked, then turned the corner and walked Summer up the alse. Summer, Alison, & Emily looked beautiful, in stunning pale red dresses. Elizabeth took a deep breath, as she heard the wedding march begin. She heard the shuffling of chairs, and new she had to go. She took a step forward, and put a big smile on her face. Ric stood at the other end of the church, smiling. Her body trembled, as she walked. But finally she reached her destination. "Please be seated" The Reverend" said. Everyone sat, and Ric took her hand. He gave her a smile, she tried to smile back but it was to hard. "These to people, have been brought together by love, and wish to be wed. But before we begin, I will ask if anyone had a objection to this marriage". Elizabeth held her breath, and listened. You could hear a pin drop, she smiled and took a big sip of air. Ric smiled, and the reverend started to speak, but a voice called "I object". Elizabeth looked around everyone started to whisper. "Who said that?" The reverend asked. "I did" A voice said. Everyone turned to the back of the church, as Jason stepped in threw the open doors. Elizabeth gasped. "Son, why do you object" The reverend asked. "Because" Jason began "I love the bride". Elizabeth felt herself go dizzy, he loved he! "Morgan?" Ric cried, "What the hell are you doing". Jason walked forwards " Elizabeth" he spoke, ignoring Ric "Don't marry him". Tears started to fall down Elizabeth's face "Why?" she asked confused "Why are you doing this?" "Elizabeth I love you more then this creep ever could!" Jason pleaded. 'Morgan, get out" Ric ordered. Jason moved closer, and looked into Elizabeth's teary eyes "You don't love him" he stated as a fact. "How would you know" Elizabeth asked, "Where the hell have you been the last year, Jase. Huh? Answer me that. As a matter of fact, I haven't even spoken to you for almost two years, how can you say you love me". "Because" Jason answered "I know when you get nervous you chew your hair, and when you get angry you pucker your lips. I know when you paint, how much passion goes into it. I know that you could talk about books, or movies for hours, I know how when you get scared you want someone to hold you. I know you Elizabeth, I know the real you. Not the one you pretend to be, when you're with him". Elizabeth looked at him, amazed that he had noticed all those things about her. "That was sweet, Morgan. Know get out" Ric said angrily. "And I know hoe you hate it when people call me Morgan, well people besides you" Jason said telling her the little known fact. Elizabeth smiled softly, and nodded her head "I do" she said, "I do," she admitted looking at Ric. "Oh shut up" Ric ordered "Jason this is my wedding, get out". Elizabeth turned to look at him "I can't marry you" she said, "I'm sorry". "Your not leaving me for this loser" Ric sighed. "His not a loser, I love him" Elizabeth said turning to look at Jason. He smiled, and held his hand out for her. "Elizabeth your going to marry me" Ric ordered. "I'm sorry" Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry". Elizabeth smiled, and ran out of the church hand in hand with Jason. "Liz" Ric called running after. Emily smiled, and looked over at Summer who was trying not to laugh. It was no secret (between them) Alison, Summer nor Emily liked Ric. Alison took Jack`s hand and walked down the alse. Summer, And Emily followed, and walked down behind her.  
  
Jason climbed on his mothercycle, and turned the key. He helpped Elizabeth get on. "I love you" Jason said. "I love you, too" Elizabeth smiled. "Hold on tight" Jason said. "I plan on it" Elizabeth admitted. Jason smiled, as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. Just as they began to leave, everyone ran out off the chrurch. Curcle around "Eli"abeth screamed over the motor. Jason, confused, did so. Just as Alison stood in front of the church, Elizabeth threw the white roses she held in her hand at her. Alison brust out laughing as she caught it. Elizabeth smiled, and closed her eyes as they drove off into the sunset  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
